Emerl's Adventures of Jimmy Neutron Boy Genius (2001)
Emerl's Adventures of Jimmy Neutron Boy Genius (2001) is an upcoming Team Robot/Nickelodeon crossover by TMNTHedgehog5. It will appear on Pandora.TV in the near future. Plot At an air force base, an incoming UFO is approaching and they send fighter jets up to examine the situation. The UFO turns out to be Jimmy, Carl and Goddard riding Jimmy's rocket ship. Jimmy needs to launch a communications satellite (which is really a toaster) to communicate with an alien species who sent him a message that was garbled in the ionosphere. Unfortunately, the pulse rockets fail, and the rocket cannot leave the atmosphere. Jimmy tapes some soda to the toaster and throws it, propelling the soda in outer space. Then, the rocket falls down to town and lands on his roof. He is scolded by his parents. Judy asks Jimmy why he disobeyed her again and Jimmy replied it's because he's been trying to make contact with an advanced alien race, who sent him a message that got gobbled in the ionosphere. Judy says he shouldn't talk to strangers, since they could be dangerous. Jimmy gets off the roof and gets ready for school, but his antics cause him to miss the bus. He tests his latest invention, a form of bubble transportation, made from a special bubble gum. He catches up with the school bus, but the bubble pops when it hits a tree. In the classroom, Cindy is giving a report on dinosaurs. When Cindy says that girl dinosaurs are better than boy dinosaurs, Jimmy proceeds to correct her with technical data. During show and tell, Jimmy shows Ms. Fowl and the class his new shrink ray. He attempts to shrink Cindy's head, but the ray malfunctions and does not work, however upon leaving class, the shrink ray suddenly shrinks Ms. Fowl, causing her to get tiny and end up battling a worm that has gotten out of an apple. When walking home, Jimmy, Carl and Sheen spot a poster for an amusement park. Sheen gets excited about meeting Ultra Lord. Carl gets excited to touch a llama. However, their parents refuse them go due to a school night, and Jimmy is still grounded for disobeying his mother again, so they sneak out without their parents knowing. They have lots of fun. Jimmy, Carl, and Sheen both go on many rides. Carl and Jimmy go on a tramway while Sheen goes to meet Ultra Lord, which is really a guy in a costume. Carl touches a Llama, and gets a button that says "I touched a llama." They then go on a roller coaster ride where the cars look like bats and Nick (who also snuck out) joins them as well. Meanwhile, the toaster is found by an egg-like alien race called the Yokians. They seem to be of green substance which contains no water, and they see with eye stalks. They use pods with hovering capability and robotic arms to move, but they fly spaceships in space (that look like chickens). King Goobot and his assistant,Ooblar, watch the message. Then, all the ships in the armada head to Earth and abduct the adults in Retroville. Judy and Hugh are among the first to be abducted. On the way home, Carl spots a shooting star, so he, Jimmy, and Sheen wish for no more parents so they could have fun all the time and be free. The next morning, Jimmy spots the note set and reads it. The notes are the same for everyone, so Jimmy has Goddard scan for adult life forms. When the report comes back (none within radar range), the kids start celebrating and doing things they couldn't do normally. They eat tons of junk food, party like there's no tomorrow and rampage all over the city. The next morning, the craze has worn off and all the kids are sick from all the junk food, have gotten hurt and don't know how to take care of themselves. Jimmy is upset that his parents didn't say goodbye and just left him. Goddard shows Jimmy what happened before his parents got abducted and becomes suspicious. Jimmy goes to his lab and compares the note the Yolkians left with notes his parents wrote. When the writing doesn't compare, Jimmy realizes that the notes are fake. Goddard finds evidence of aliens on the computer, and Jimmy tracks them to another system. He organizes the other kids in town to build a space armada from the theme park rides to travel there. Three days later, the rockets are ready and the kids set off to rescue the adults. While staying on an asteroid, everyone tearfully recalls what their parents did at bedtime before they were abducted by aliens. The next morning, the kids reach Planet Yokus and Jimmy, Carl, Sheen, Cindy, Libby and Goddard go to find the parents so they can call Nick and the others for backup, but they are all captured by the guards. Libby asks Goobot that what he wants with their parents. Goobot tells her that it's what Poultra wants. Cindy asks him what Poultra is. He says that he's tired of explaining and shows a newscast that says that Poultra is their god and the adults are to be sacrificed to her. He also reveals that Jimmy's message is what gave them the coordinates to earth. He orders his guards to throw the kids into the dungeon until they are adults, so they can be sacrificed as well and has Ooblar take Goddard to a torture chamber. In the cell, the kids have given up hope and Sheen and Nick start having a heated argument. Realizing this is all his fault, Jimmy starts crying and feeling bad about giving Goobot the coordinations to earth. Cindy then comes to the depressed Jimmy and comforts him. To get out of the cell, Jimmy calls Goddard on Libby's cell phone and tricks Ooblar into thinking Goddard will self-destruct in an explosion covering 30 square miles. Goddard frees the kids using a glitch in his obedience program (when told to play dead, he detonates in a small explosion, which blows down the door), and they make it to the arena were the parents will be sacrificed to Poultra. When they reach it, an unusual ceremony is finishing (with mind-control devices, the parents do the chicken dance!), and Poultra, a gigantic three-eyed chicken with reptilian legs, hatches from her egg. Jimmy quickly comes up with a plan: Sheen heads to an airfield to obtain a transport, he gets the mind controller, and the rest of the kids keep the guards busy. They escape, but Goobot follows them in his ship at the head of the Yolkus fleet. He orders the ships to open fire. During the battle, Jimmy skims the surface of the sun, and flares destroy all but Goobot's ship. The king sends a taunting message to Jimmy, who flies out with Goddard. He uses his shrink ray to make himself the size of a planet, and blows the ship into an oncoming asteroid. Goobot vows to return. The kids are reunited with their parents, and they make it home safe and sound. The next morning, Jimmy and Carl have eggs for breakfast and Judy and Hugh take a few sips of Jimmy's experimental soda and begin to burp uncontrollably. Realizing a picture of an atom (Jimmy's signature logo that could only be found on the front of his shirt), Judy yells "James Isaac Neutro--" before burping loudly. They all laugh and outside Goddard imitates a bird as the film ends. Heroes *Emerl *G-merl *Yoshi *Birdo *Donkey Kong *Xion *Kiva *SpongeBob and Patrick *Eddy, Double-D and Ed *Lazlo, Raj and Clam *Rich, Dave, Smitty and Scott *Leo, Quincy, June, Annie and Rocket *Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Applejack, Fluttershy and Spike *Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo *Sam and Max *Marinette Dupain-Cheng and Adrien Agreste *Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello and Michelangelo *Blythe Baxter, Russell, Sunil, Vinnie, Zoe, Pepper, Minka and Penny Ling *Princess Unikitty, Prince Puppycorn, Dr. Fox, Hawkodile and Richard *Doraemon, Noby Nobi, Sue Morris, Takeshi "Big G" Goda and Sneech *Geronimo Stilton, Thea Stilton, Benjamin Stilton, Trap Stilton and Pandora Woz *Hamtaro, Bijou, Oxnard, Boss, Pashmina, Penelope, Maxwell, Sandy, Stan, Howdy, Dexter, Cappy and Panda Villains *Dr. Eggman *Orbot and Cubot *The Psycho Rangers *Sheldon J. Plankton *Dr. Blowhole *The Ice King *Shredder and Krang *Master Frown and Brock Main Cast *Jimmy Neutron *Goddard *Carl Wheezer *Sheen Estevez *Cindy Vortex *Libby Folfax *Nick Dean *Hugh Neutron *Judy Neutron *King Goobot V *Ooblar Trivia *Team Robot will meet Princess Unikitty, Prince Puppycorn, Dr. Fox, Hawkodile and Richard for the very first time ever. *In the end of the film, Unikitty and her friends joins Team Robot on their adventures. *Dr. Eggman, Orbot, Cubot, Master Frown and Brock will work for Sheldon J. Plankton. Links Sneak Peeks #???, ???. #???, ???. #???, ???. #???, ???. #???, ???. #???, ???. Full Movie # Transcript *Emerl's Adventures of Jimmy Neutron Boy Genius (2001) Transcript